Homecoming
by Onezumi Daisuke
Summary: Several years after finding himself alone in his body again, Yugi gets an unexpected visitor in the middle of the night. I don't know what to call the genre yet, so for now, it's general.
1. Chapter 1

**Homecoming - A Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction by Onezumi-Daisuke **

Hello there! This is my first attempt at a true chapter story. I honestly have no idea where this is going to wind up, but I wanted to give it a shot.

I hope you guys like it too. Let me know what you think. :) The rating will probably go up later, but nothing's happening as of yet, so it's okay.

I don't own YuGiOh! or any of its characters or branches. So... ye-ah.

Anyway, on with the story!

**Chapter 1 **

Yugi rushed through the busy streets on his bike. It'd taken longer than expected at the campus library and now he was running late. Jonouchi would be expecting him anytime. They were supposed to hang out and watch a movie together tonight, the first night in several days that they'd both been free. Their second year in college was turning out to be harder than they'd thought it'd be. Both guys had been studying for tests near constantly. Yugi also had an on-campus job a few hours a week at the library. Not to mention Jou had a part-time job at a local eatery – delivering take-out mostly.

Sure enough, as he rounded the corner Yugi could see Jou's car parked in the small lot for his apartment complex. It was really a clunker of an old Honda, but they were fine with it. Yugi couldn't really say much; he didn't own a car at all.

He pulled alongside the car, not stopping. He banged his hand repeatedly along the trunk of the car as he passed, startling awake his blonde friend inside. He laughed openly as he continued coasting to the stairs.

Jou always stayed in his car if Yugi wasn't there when he came by. Yugi'd given him a spare key when he moved in, but Jou was adamant. He didn't want anyone thinking he was breaking in and calling the police on him. So instead, he'd nap in the car with the window cracked.

"Geeze, Yug," said blonde rubbed his eye, stumbling along after his shorter friend. "I wuz getting' old waitin' fer you. Wha' took so long?"

"Sorry, Jou," Yugi smiled apologetically as he hauled his bike up the stairs to his apartment. "The girl who was supposed to relieve me was fifteen minutes late. Then I still had to get our movie."

"Nah, no big deal. I wuz jus' teasin'." Jou nudged Yugi as he followed him into the apartment.

Leaving his bike propped against the wall by the door, Yugi went on to drop his book bag on his desk in his bedroom and change his shirt.

"Hey, Jou!" he called. "There's a number for that pizza place you liked on the fridge, why don't you order us something while I get the movie ready?"

"Sur thing, Yug. What'cha want'n yers?"

"Um, mushrooms."

"'Shrooms? Yuck, I don' know how you eat tha' kinda stuff, Yug." He pulled a face, even without his friend there to see it.

Yugi came back out into the living room/kitchenette area to find Jou sitting on the countertop, phone in hand, ordering their dinner. He shook his head and put the movie in the player, turning on his small television. He crossed to the couch, picking up yesterday's newspaper and tossing it in the trash.

A plaintive meow behind him got his attention. He turned just in time to see his cat jump onto the small table in front of the couch and perch herself directly in the middle, waiting for her greeting.

"Hello, Set," Yugi smiled, gently stroking her head and neck.

"I still don' see why yoos like tha' cat so much, Yug," Jou flopped onto the couch. "I think i's stuck up."

Set merely turned her face away from the offensive comment, pushing her head further into Yugi's hand.

"Nah, she's a good cat, Jou," Yugi smiled, knowing without having to look that his friend was scowling at him. "She keeps me company so I'm not alone… And, just look at her; she's so pretty." He moved his fingers under her chin. "How can you not love that shiny black fur?" He smiled wide, thinking for the thousandth time how Set looked as if she'd strolled right out of an Egyptian History textbook.

"Eh-nyways!" Jou sighed. "What're we watchin' today?"

"It's called 'Red House on Red Hill," Yugi said. "It's about a cursed house at the top of a hill that lures victims in and then kills them."

"Ye-ah, scary movie night. I'm in!" Jou kicked his feet up onto the table as Set jumped down.

By the time the previews were over, their pizza had arrived. They managed to scrounge together enough to give the guy a decent tip and tucked into their pizza and movie.

Before too long, both guys were absolutely glued to the television, watching as a creepy, demon-possessed cabin created mazes within itself to keep wayward travelers as terrified captives. Eventually the victims were all killed and/or dismembered in various bloody ways.

Both guys wound up with their feet in the couch; Jonouchi sitting cross-legged, leaning forward anxiously. Yugi sat with his knees drawn up and chest. Set slept peacefully on the back of the couch, behind her owner.

Two sets of eyes stared wide as the demonic house was set ablaze by the last remaining survivor – a blonde woman who now limped terribly. The house made horrible screeching noises as it burned, finally dragging itself back to hell, leaving the injured woman standing next to a blackened crater at the top of a wooded hill.

"Awe-some!" boomed out the voice from the other end of the couch, making Yugi jump more than the movie had.

"Jou!" Yugi smacked his friend's arm. "Don't DO that to me!" he huffed.

Jou just laughed and shrugged, "Wha' can I say? I's the bes' part'a watchin' movies wit'cha, Yug." He gave his friend a huge grin.

They said their goodbyes and Jou left for the night. Yugi decided there was no way he'd get to sleep any time soon after THAT, so he headed to his bedroom desk. He could at least read some for his classes while he's awake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Homecoming - A Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction by Onezumi-Daisuke **

**Chapter 2 **

The letters on the page began to blur together, becoming a solid grey mass before his eyes. Yugi leaned his head back against his chair, stretching his arms high above his head, groaning as the muscles protested the long hours. He really should have tried to go to bed when Jou left.

'Just two more pages,' he silently gave himself a pep talk, turning back to his textbook only to meet a pair of glowing green eyes.

"Wha-" he startled, laughing as he realized it was just his cat. The sleek black feline had perched herself squarely in the middle of his book, back straight, tail wrapped elegantly around herself. She stared intently at him, her gaze somewhat unnerving. She'd never been an overly-friendly pet, but was normally companionable enough. Now though, her regal nature seemed to demand something from him, something he didn't know how to figure out. Sometimes she reminded Yugi so much of HIM.

"Hey, Set," he reached out to pet her, but her bright green eyes narrowed at him before he could. He stopped, hand hovering over her pointed ears.

"What is it, girl?"

She turned her head, staring out the window before him. Suddenly a brilliant flash of blue-white split the night, making Yugi jump from his seat and stare wide-eyed through the glass.

The lightning seemed to ripple out across the sky, creating waves of purple hues cascading through the inky blackness. An eerie feeling spread throughout the young man's body.

He looked back down at his cat continuing to stare out the window. She slowly turned her gaze toward him, stopping only momentarily before staring across the room. He slowly turned his head, following her gaze. She was staring at the front door. He looked back at her. If anything she seemed to be sitting even more straight than she had been, her gaze practically boring through the wood across the room.

Knock Knock Knock

Yugi whipped his head around, staring wide-eyed at the door. Someone was knocking outside. His breath panted in and out of his lungs as his heart raced. He slowly looked back to Set, her green eyes now focused on him expectantly.

"Okay, nothing to worry about," Yugi tried to compose himself, slowly shuffling his feet forward. "It's just somebody at the door, probably Jou."

He couldn't help the tremor in his hand as he reached out to slide the lock aside. The metallic –clink- resounding loudly in the silent room. He grasped the handle in his shaking hand, wondering silently when he'd started to sweat.

He turned the knob, willing himself to move past the fear and apprehension, pulling the door open.

His breath hitched as his heartbeat pounded in his ears. He'd never mistake the figure that now stood before him. Tanned skin wrapped around a strong, lithe frame; angular blonde bangs before a mass of dark hair; crimson eyes glowing in the darkness, piercing through to his very soul.

HE was back.

Yugi's lungs burned, needing oxygen. His heart raced, beating wildly against his ribs. He felt light-headed.

But none of it mattered.

Because HE was back. His other half. His Pharaoh.

"Yugi…" the rumbling baritone washed over his senses, the last thing he heard before he succumbed to the darkness, falling against the doorframe, and not feeling as strong arms caught him in his decent.

A/N: Hello! Thank you so much to everyone who's favorite and reviewed my stories. I really appreciate it. :D

I'm still not sure where I'm going with this. I'm sorry this is taking me a while to write, but chapter stories have never been very easy for me. And most of my spare time right now is being taken up by my costume-making side job. So I haven't had a lot of time for writing.

Anyway, I know this chapter's pretty short, but I've got another one coming pretty soon. So, again, thanks so much for reading, and I hope you like it!

See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Homecoming - A Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction by Onezumi-Daisuke **

**Chapter 3 **

The sunlight glittered brilliantly across the desert landscape. Stone monuments and buildings rose, gleaming from the golden sands. People moved along peacefully, content with their place in the world.

The Pharaoh sat on his throne, overlooking all. At first glance he seemed content as well, silently watching the others as they passed by. But his hands were clenched tightly, gripping the armrests of his golden throne. His eyes restlessly scanned the peasantry before him, searching for one whom he knew he'd never find.

He sighed, chastising himself yet again. This was HIS afterlife, not Yugi's. He could wait an eternity here in this desert haven, this beautiful oasis, and his Light would never come.

"Why so troubled, my Pharaoh?" came the silken voice from behind him. He turned to see the goddess Isis materialize from wisps of smoke, her flowing gown remaining vaporous as she glided closer.

"Do you not enjoy your time here in the afterlife, my King?" she continued when he did not answer.

Yami turned his face back to the populace before him.

"This world is beautiful," he rumbled. "I have all I'd ever desired of my afterlife when I was Pharaoh." He paused, contemplating his next words carefully. It would not do to anger the Goddess of Magic with a few careless words.

"But… my mind dwells on another. I have seen another world beyond what was my own, lived another life…"

"But yours was a half-life, my King; that of an imprisoned soul, entirely dependent on another for life, mobility, completion."

"That is true," he responded sadly, lowering his gaze to his hand as he gently stroked his finger along one of the golden bands across his chest.

"And yet, I would give almost anything to have that life again."

"My Pharaoh, you were quite young when you were crowned," she now stood beside him, glancing down at the people below. "And young still when you saved the world. It was unfortunate, the hard life you led; unfortunate, but necessary."

"I know," the Pharaoh watched his people again. "I do not lament the life I led as Pharaoh. I stand by the decisions made and understand that my people were more important. My people, the world, they came first. Anything that had to be done to protect them was worth the cost."

"I see… And yet, you linger…" she gazed down at him. "Your mind is not happy here. You cannot find peace." She clasped her hands before her, turning her body towards him.

"I do not wish to anger you, Goddess, but no, I find no peace here. I look out at this beautiful land that you have created for me, and all I can think is how I wish I were there, with him, sharing his life. Even is mine were merely a half-life, just to spend it with him. My Light…"

"I see…" she whispered, lowering her gaze to the floor. "I am sorry, dear Atemu," he raised his head to look at her. She had never called him by name before. Her eyes were misted over as she gazed motherly back at him.

"I did not realize just how much that boy had come to mean to you," she smiled sadly. "I believe I can help with your unrest, my Pharaoh." The hope started to rise in his chest. "You, who have been ruler, prisoner, and friend, I shall grant you this wish."

Yami's eyes widened, happiness filling his very being.

"I shall send you to him, this Light of yours, in your own mortal body. You will not have the powers you have known in the past; there will be no mystic items for you to draw strength from or be contained within. You shall be human, the same as any other."

"Goddess," he whispered, "will I remember? Will we know each other when I am there?"

"Yes, young King, you both shall remember all. But do not expect everything to be as it was." She raised an eyebrow at him, now turned bodily in his seat to face her. Both his hands gripped the armrest before him. His body leaned forward as they spoke.

"Some time has passed since last you were together," she intoned.

Yami sighed, leaning back slightly. "Time is irrelevant. Every day here feels like an eternity without him," his deep voice faltered, thinking of how long it's seemed since he saw his Light. Since the day he'd dueled his young friend, walking through the mystic doors of fate to his destiny, believing he was doing what was right.

"Just know, Pharaoh, that time has passed. He may not be exactly as you remember." She laid her hand on his forearm, her voice gentling. "Now, come, Atemu. I shall take you to this Light of yours."

He rose quickly, clasping his hands around hers and bowing his head before her. "Thank you, Goddess. Thank you." He fought to hold back his tears as he followed her from the room, to a doorway that hadn't been there before. Isis passed her hand around the frame of the doorway, hidden symbols illuminating as she went. Yami was only able to catch something about 'life regained' and 'powers within' before the entire doorway glowed brilliantly, the door itself having vanished.

The white light, brighter than any he'd seen before, washed over them, bathing the two with radiance.

"Now, know that after this you will no longer be Pharaoh of Egypt." She stood beside the door. "You can never return here. You shall be mortal, and as such, you will be afforded an afterlife befitting a modern mortal."

"I understand," he straightened himself to his full height, conviction written across his features. Isis gestured toward the glowing doorway. "Then pass, my King. I wish you blessings and happiness in your new life."

He nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Goddess." He inhaled deeply, holding his breath as he stepped through the door. 'Wait for me, my Light,' he thought, closing his eyes. The glow was warm as he passed through. 'Wait for me.'


End file.
